1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power supply systems for reluctance motors. In particular, the invention relates to power supply systems for two phase reluctance motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power circuits previously proposed for and applied to reluctance motor systems for industrial drive applications have, in general, failed to show significant savings over comparable systems for induction or synchronous machines.
In at least some such circuits, this has been due to the use of expensive fast switch-off devices on both sides of each phase winding. In other arrangements, in which the phase windings have been arranged so that each is exposed to only one-half of the rail-to-rail voltage of the power supply, the resulting reduction in the number of devices has been offset by operational or performance limitations.